An electronic device such as a personal computer usually consists of a host and a display connected to the host. Usually, the host includes a case defining a space receiving a motherboard including electronic components, such as a CPU, a fan, data storage devices, and a front input/output module crammed together. The front input/output module and the data storage devices can be electronically coupled to the motherboard via a plurality of cables arranged in the space of the case.